


百年不合

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 假的假的假的 很雷 别信 别问





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前两年我暑假为了论文去做田野，在一个小城市呆了整个夏天。  
> 系里研究经费紧张，我在火车站旁边好不容易找了家能开发票的旅店。  
> 我在小城落脚的第一天就认识了那个男人。他早年在这片当过段时间的片警，后来不干了就在酒吧唱歌，粤语歌，咬字不算多标准，但好听，足够的深情哀恸。我给他讲了我的来意，希望他能帮我介绍些访谈对象。我不确定他是否完全理解我的课题，但他还是答应了。为了答谢，我常来酒吧给他捧场，他渐渐愿意和我聊两句，讲他十几年前公干时候的见闻。  
> 他说这是他一个朋友的故事，大部分与我的研究课题关系不大，我只当听故事，靠脑子记下来，拼拼凑凑，竟然有了个轮廓。  
> 走的时候，我问他介不介意我把这个故事写下来，他说无所谓，反正是别人的故事，故事里人现在在哪，还在不在世上，都不得而知了。  
> 后来我回到学校，写论文的间隙把这个故事整理下来，尽量以第三方冷静的口吻描述，也对一些情节做了调整嫁接，为了保护匿名性。写完之后，我托学长找了个专业编辑，直接被打回来，当时我正改论文焦头烂额，小说梦作罢。  
> 前阵子准备毕业搬寝室，我从纸堆里翻出这个故事，回头看写得确实差劲。那个帮我找编辑的学长已经是我男友，打算我毕业后就去领证。我在晚饭时候和他提了一嘴，他说其实那个编辑后来找过他，说那个故事骨架不错，就是叙事视角混乱，这么放弃有点可惜。我猛然醒悟，也许那个男人讲得那并不是别人的故事，他自己就是主人公，但我也没办法再联系他求证了。

01

小警察第一次见到姐应该是在八九月份，反正是十月前，维//稳治安最重要的时候，恨不得天天行动。  
他那时候刚毕业没多久，二十来岁，正是精力旺盛的年纪，晚上接到群众举报说有旅店卖淫嫖娼，饭都没吃赶过去。前台小妹很配合，带他们上了二楼到被举报的房间门口。贴近们就能听见里面传来高高低低的呻//吟，要抓现行的，他一脚踹开门。屋里很暗，电视的幽光是唯一的光源，也是那些令人羞耻的声音的出处。一个人背对门坐在沙发上，他被踹门的动静吓到，一下子坐直了，略略偏头向后看，发现是穿警服的才站起来，不知道是不是真的被吓到，慢腾腾的。  
顶灯被按亮，他才看清那个站在房间中央的男人，身形高挑，这么热的天他穿着长袖长裤，整个人被暗色的衬衣衬得瘦削苍白。  
男人有点局促迷茫得瞪大眼睛，下意识举着双手问，怎么了？  
谁都能看出来是扑了个空，他们几个都有点尴尬，只有那个年纪大点的警察见多了，仍旧板起脸说，接到群众举报有人卖淫嫖娼。  
啊？这儿就我一人啊，男人蹙着眉，他眼窝深，双眼皮的褶皱上方抠出一条凹陷。老警察没追问，歪头往他背后瞧，冷着脸问，你看什么呢。  
男人从茶几上拿起碟片盒子递过去，和他们解释，外国电影，真不是你们想的那种，就、就一两段，都是误会。盒上是外文，他们几个也不认识。只有老警察从鼻子里哼出一声，颠颠盒子问他，盗版碟哪买的啊。  
男人不再说话，这时候一个声音插进来。啧，不是扫黄打非吗？还查盗版啊。他回头看见一个中年男人抱着手臂背靠门站着。  
这个人他倒是认识，是这家旅馆的老板，道上叫飞哥。飞哥在这片出了名的滑头，他的生意不干净，但说话做事滴水不漏，没有证据警察也不能拿这种地头蛇如何。  
飞哥说完又朝屋里那个男人一抬下巴，我早说过你吧，少看那乱七八糟的，给咱们人民警察添多少麻烦。房间里的男人闻言抿住嘴，不好意思地弯弯眼睛，眼角弯翘的弧度令这个笑容变得狡黠。  
抄走盗版碟，这件事也就这样。  
他不情愿的撤了，回到所里问老警察，那男的真不是嫖客？老警察瞥他一眼乐起来，眼神里流出不屑和猥琐，他还真不大可能是嫖客，说着抬手只竖一根小拇指，朝他笔画。他在所有人的哄笑里愣了好一会才明白，恶心地朝地上啐一口，听见其他人的议论，没胸没屁股的比女还贵。

姐在这条街上很出名，也就他初来乍到的不知道。

其实他的名字应该是洁，但是人们都叫他姐，毕竟做这行的没人用本命，再说，被男人操能算男人吗，更不要说是穿着裙子被男人操了。  
不过对警察来说，男妓不稀罕，异装癖也没什么可大惊小怪的，他们这些在基层做治安管理，每年扫黄打非看见的抄出来的什么样的没见过。  
他在案卷堆里找到了姐的档案，那时候没有电子存档，纸已经有点变黄发脆了。姐的真名他没记住，先瞥见了照片，比现在年轻，脸上稍微胖一点。可惜那年头拍照像素低，也就勉强看出清俊儒雅的轮廓，唯有那双眼睛太标志，深眼窝，双眼皮，眼尾形状微垂，自下而上看人尤其无辜。  
小警察看着照片想，寻衅滋事拘他十五天总不能是冤枉的。  
除了这次，姐再没进去过。他觉得奇怪，常在河边走再小心也有湿鞋的时候，更何况姐这种都出了名的。  
老警察听了就笑和他讲，你也不看那是谁的人，不是街边那些明码标价的能比的。  
站街还能站出三六九等了？小警察半信半疑，被老警察搡了一下，诶小子，你别是看上他了吧。他冷哼，我对男的没兴趣。  
哦对，也有说法是他也算是个女的，老警察逗他，生物课好好上过没啊。小警察被恶心的一哆嗦，不问了。

一周后，他下班路上遇到姐。  
姐正坐在石凳上翘着二郎腿抽烟。  
他身高腿长愣是把女士的中裙穿出短裙效果，侧开叉露这一截腿，肩上搭着件男士的西装外套。烟在右手，没穿鞋，姐赤脚踩地，只偶尔晃晃脚踝躲蚊子，细窄的踝骨上一道艳粉透着红的印子，看样子应该是拜他左手食指勾着的那双细高跟所赐。  
这石凳原是大爷大妈乘凉唠嗑的地儿，现在姐一坐，大爷大妈们跟避瘟神似的躲远了。但他自己无知无觉，轻飘飘地吞云吐雾，透着股子诡异的美感。姐撞上小警察的视线，礼貌一笑，颊上抿出俩梨涡。  
小警察问，你这儿干吗呢？  
啊，等人。姐弯弯眼睛，指背后的二层小楼，我朋友在这儿。  
哪来的朋友，这借口他听多了。  
姐不明白自己怎么招惹就到他，迷惑又小心翼翼的抬眼看他，好像忽然反应过来似的，拽拽裙摆解释，老郭的恶趣味，习惯就好。  
他冷哼一声继续走，听见姐在后面问，小警官怎么称呼啊。他没理人也没回头。

第三次不能算见面。  
小警官本来没打算看那个片，但是架不住好奇心。  
这个黄片和他想象的完全不一样，拍得跟文艺片似的。  
黑白光影，俩主角脸都不出现，听声音是两个男人，一个呼吸粗重，另一个是细而急促地喘。镜头切得十分讲究，身躯交叠耸动都是模糊的剪影，再有就是特写，拽着床单青筋凸起的手背，蜷曲痉挛踩在床沿的脚趾，颈项后仰露出喉结上的齿痕，掐进臀肉的手掌，微微颤抖的腿根。  
进入正题时，镜头追着沿胸乳滚落的汗滴向下止于小腹，画面一转，开始自下而上拍汗湿的背。脊骨突兀如山岳起伏，腰窝里的一汪水映着光，是峰峦间的湖泽。画面中央是蝴蝶骨的时候镜头停住了，背景里的喘息被放大混进啜泣，蝴蝶振翅欲飞，镜头极快的切到被攥住的脚踝，脚踝后侧有一道浅影，他还没看清，镜头再度切回脊背。平滑的背上多了好几处齿痕，那对蝴蝶被一只手按住，挣扎近乎痉挛。色情缱绻的风格淡了，转了多了几分黑白色调压不住的血腥暴戾。  
最后一分钟，镜头终于再度动起来，捕捉那截修长的颈项，伏在自己臂弯里的人微微侧头，像是在确定这场折磨是否结束。  
一个模糊不清的侧影闪过，画面瞬息转黑。  
小警官起身的动作太猛，带倒了椅子，砸出的一声巨响。  
他想起来，那天他踹门冲进去的时候，那人侧头回视，黑白灰切出鼻梁高挺的轮廓，反光映亮了眼尾的一点纹路。  
他懊恼地抓抓后脑，一头钻进卫生间。

后面不知道是第几次见，天已经凉了，姐趴在二层阳台的栏杆上喊他。  
姐腿长，这么趴着腰背要弯折成一道弧度，夹着烟的那只手臂自然垂下来，另一只手的小臂垫在下巴和栏杆之间。  
干吗啊？小警察冷冷回视，他是那种不太好接近的面相，寸头青皮，棱角线条锋利，狭长的眼睛一眯尤其凶。  
姐不怕他，只说你等一下，转身蹬蹬蹬跑下楼。  
他今天穿的是男装，但是不合身，衬衣肥肥大大，跑那两步就被夜风吹起，像白鸟的舒展的细羽。裤子是露脚踝的，他踩着鞋后跟，走路趿拉，小警察刚要叫他把鞋穿好就瞧见他脚后跟浅粉色的水泡，一股不适感顶上喉咙。  
姐问，你这姓不常见，我叫你大萧行吗。  
他继续往前走，也没说不行，听见后面喊，大萧等等我。  
姐跟上来，走路有点一瘸一拐的，除了脚后的水泡脚趾上也有，不知道是不是破了，粘腻刺痛。  
他递了根烟，对方没接，瞥他，少跟我来这套。  
诶，大萧，有事好商量嘛。姐不觉得尴尬，他眨眨眼，我就想着怎么贿赂贿赂你，你以后就别总盯着我了。  
不违法犯罪，没警察盯你。小警察甩下话要走人，被姐拽住，姐的手冰凉，小警察却跟被烫着了似的甩开。  
姐被推得一愣，立在原地看着小警察走远，才从口袋里摸出火机，自己叼上根被拒绝的烟，又开始轻飘飘的吞云吐雾。  
等他的烟抽完了，旁边的小道里才溜达出来个人，大脑袋圆脸，长得丧气又喜感。他手揣在袖子里，用胳膊肘怼怼姐。  
行了，少动歪心思吧，老郭知道又该折腾你了。  
你不告诉他不就完了，姐不甚在意，说完又摸出根烟，没叼上就被大脑袋抢了，他也不抽，别在耳后继续抄着手，不是，你图啥啊，你上赶着倒贴，人家看不上你。他说着拽拽姐，赶紧回去吧，穿这么点不冷啊。  
姐不动，有点可怜兮兮的说冷啊，脚疼走不动。大脑袋无可奈何，把自己大衣脱了搭姐肩上，往他身前一蹲。姐就乖乖趴上去搂住大脑袋的脖子，他身子轻背着不费劲，大脑袋一边走一边叨叨，你能上楼吗，疼吧，回去我给你上点药，瞎折腾啥呀。诶对，老郭不在吧，那老头子坏得很，咱俩一拨的啊，你看我对你多好啊，可不能害我……  
雷，你知道我图那小孩儿啥吗？姐把下巴放在他肩上，凑到他耳朵边，眉眼弯弯的说，我就图他看不上我。

他们口中的坏人在楼门口等人。  
远远瞧见老郭，姐就主动从大脑袋背上跳下来，一瘸一拐的走过去，还回头摆摆手，用眼神表示，没事回去吧。  
姐在被扔在沙发上的瞬间蜷成一团，下意识向后缩，老郭拽住他脚踝的动作太粗鲁，蹭破了水泡，疼得他抽气。疼痛唤起本能的恐惧，姐在被压住的时候，哆哆嗦嗦叫了两声老郭，摇头嚅嗫着不行。压在上方的人充耳不闻，手伸进姐裤子里，被两条细腿紧紧夹住，才潦草地亲亲姐苍白的唇瓣，叫他松开。姐往后蹭了蹭，还是说不要。  
你跟我这儿还端着呢，老郭捏捏他的脸，乐了，每次问都说不要，等操开了就缠着人不放，你还真当自己是小姑娘啊。  
姐躲开他的手，合了一下眼，像是终于下定决心。  
我怀孕了。  
极度安静的三秒钟里，老郭视线从他的脸扫到小腹，再扫回去，最后夸张地挑眉，清了下嗓子，你这样的……也能怀？  
不信算了。姐推开他要起来又被推回去，老郭撩起他的衣摆看他肚子，这月份啥也看不出来。他想着姐应该不至于蠢到扯这种谎，眯了眯眼问，谁的啊？姐也没想到他就这么信了，满脸的这我哪知道，摆摆手表示不着急可以生出来再做DNA。  
那也行。看老郭点头，姐刚长出一口气，脚踝又被握住，他一动，蹭了伤口疼得直咧嘴。  
别乱动，给你抹点药。老郭给姐上药，看他仰在沙发里又去摸兜里的烟，一把抢过来直接丢垃圾桶，又说，你要生就好好生，不想生早点说，我帮你找人。


	2. Chapter 2

姐很久没有这么舒舒服服地一觉睡到天亮。  
他本来想冲个澡，可是看着那一脚丫子创可贴，决定还是洗了个头。等他顶着一头乱糟糟的湿发走出浴室，沙发上多了个人。  
啧，又来看着我了，今儿老咪不开张啊？姐最近头发长了不少，此时刘海七出八进，水顺着打绺的发梢往下滴。  
老咪是Mickey的简称，虽说他们这地儿接到个能把Mickey拼对的客人都不容易，但老郭坚持认为国际化是未来发展方向，还给每个人弄了个英文名，最后也就Mickey算是有点知名度，也不知道是不是因为跟那只美国耗子，可惜没两天就被姐老咪老咪喊得跟猫似的。  
男人看他一头湿发，就起身去浴室拽了条干毛巾扔到姐头上，视线落在姐肚子上一瞬就移开说，别作啊，你现在感冒了不能吃药，到时候自己受罪。  
姐顶着毛巾嘀咕，老郭头嘴还挺快。估计是怕你带着他儿子跑了吧。老咪脸上一本正经的，眼神里流出看热闹的意思。  
嚯，他怎么就知道是儿子了，姐歪在沙发上撇嘴，他怎么确定是他的了。  
老咪无意介入孩子亲爹是谁的讨论，推推他，提醒这么摊着容易腰疼。男人身上带着有股浅淡的烟草味，勾得姐抻脖子深吸一口气就有点犯烟瘾，于是凑得更近，舔舔唇问，老咪，阿康，烟分我一口呗。姐说话时候几乎要挤进对方怀里，他惯会利用自身优势，可知道如何抬眸看人摆出副无辜可怜神态，可是这些对眼前的人无效。  
对视几秒之后，他淡定挪开眼说，抽烟对孩子不好，正好戒了，又不是什么好习惯。  
姐拧过身子靠在他肩上，用指尖点点对方结实的胸肌，哟这么关心，姐贼兮兮地弯眼睛，别说，真没准是你的。  
他眯了眯眼，想起来姐说的是那次。

在镜头前做爱的感觉有些诡异，更不要说这次那些机器离得那么近，哪怕导演说自由发挥不拍脸，被视奸的紧张感也没有缓解多少。  
做戏不是做爱，他们也不是真的情侣。镜头里没有前戏的时间，他平素也不是体贴的床伴。缱绻亲近的情感建设令他不适，相比较来说，另一方的疼痛隐忍似乎更能勾起快感，也只是肉体上的快感罢了，接客是工作，和眼下这份工作也差不多，埋头干事提裤子走人就行。  
还没完全进去，姐就呜呜咽咽往他怀里钻，咬着他的耳廓哀求慢点。他充耳不闻，直顶到最深处，姐疼得发抖，泪水颤巍巍地挂在眼捎，睫毛纠结在一起。  
打开这幅身体，新奇总会胜过肉欲。漂亮流畅的脊背线条属于男人，双腿间又确实为生理上的契合所生。姐抗拒又几近淫荡，细腿扑腾了两下就蛇一样的缠上来，主动抬腰把他吃得更深。因为太疼，姐迷迷蒙蒙地凑上去索吻，带着点黏糊糊的鼻音，可是唇瓣触碰的瞬间被躲开，男人低头咬住了他的咽喉。  
他把姐翻过来，握着臀肉从后面撞进去的时候想，矛盾又漂亮的东西，心头罕见地腾起丝怜惜。可是很快他就什么都想不了了，只是听凭本能往里撞。  
那天他确实用了保护措施，但是被姐这么一说，忽然也不确定最后是不是破了。

看他变了脸色，姐才松口，逗你的。姐倒回沙发里拽了个软垫枕着，旁边人的肌肉委实太结实，靠起来不舒服，姐莫名有点想念雷软乎乎的小肚子。他望着天花板，长腿不客气地搭在对方大腿上，起初脚还不安分地乱蹭，挨了一巴掌终于老实，最后换成双手搭在肚子上的标准躺姿。姐摸着肚子想这里孕育着生命仍觉难以置信。  
姐本来就渴睡，安静了一会儿开始打呵欠，他怕姐睡过去，就拍拍姐，叫他起来吃点东西。  
闻见奶腥味，姐脸都扭曲了，接着被面无表情地提醒这是补钙的。我乳糖不耐，下次买酸奶。姐撇着嘴默默把牛奶推远，他最近实在没啥胃口，敷衍地咬了口包子就宣布饱了，然后身子一歪又靠回他肩上，老咪你给我揉揉腰呗。  
姐翻身趴下，男人一条腿跪在沙发上给他按摩，手法专业，姐被按得舒舒服服，类似于猫被撸开心了哼哼两声，突发奇想提问，诶这孩子要真是你的怎么办？咱俩私奔……嗷！姐捂着屁股差点窜起来，某些场合打屁股算情趣，可刚才那一巴掌是实打实的揍，啪得一声格外响，房间里都要有回音了。  
你别好了伤疤忘了疼。挨了训，姐不理人了，等按完腰就已经趴着睡着了，老咪没办法，只能把人抱回卧室。姐个子高，到底是男性骨架，身子也没有女人软和，说是抱其实和端着也差不多。  
落进被褥里，姐蜷蜷身子，含混地说，我不跑，我再也不跑了。

他又在做梦。

噩梦始于他十五岁的仲夏，其实帷幕在更早时候就已经拉开。  
那天半夜醒来，腿间湿热粘腻，然后他嗅见浓浓的血腥味。他以为自己要死了，尖叫惊醒了父母和弟弟，也彻底摔碎了平静的生活。  
他很早知道自己有病，在幼童时代破碎的记忆里，他被父母抱着坐好几个小时的绿皮车到城市，他记得冷白色的瓷砖反光和消毒水的味道，还有陌生的半张脸和父母震惊到麻木的神情交错。父母从来没说他有病，他们对病这个字比他还敏感，他们告诉他，你是男孩子，但你和其他男孩子不一样。后来有了弟弟，他懵懵懂懂明白不一样的意味，直到他在初中生物课本上学到这个词，两性畸形，命运施与的难以启齿的诅咒。  
医生建议做手术，性别是可以选的，原则上病人和家属决定，但是从他身体发育情况看，也许女孩会轻松一点。纠结性别之前是更现实的问题，手术要钱，生活也要钱，于是只能这么拖下去，拖到父母下岗弟弟要上高中，弟弟成绩好那么好，他怎么舍得叫他辍学。  
他不想认命，离家偷跑出来，来到这座城市的这条街。  
这条街没名字，严格来说是条破巷子，每座城市都有这么个藏污纳垢的地方，嵌在老城区破破烂烂拆不动的民房深处，污水横流，电线乱拽，路最窄的地方楼上泼盆水都没地方躲，就是那种只要提起名字脑内就会自动飘过烂七八糟的人和乱七八糟的事的地方。唯一的好处就是便宜，啥都便宜，初来乍到都选择先在这里落脚，有的后来搬走，有的就一直呆下去。

他刚来这条街上的时候就认识老咪，那时候他叫他阿康，是他在这条街上认识的第一个人。  
那会儿闹了乌龙，姐差点莫名其妙的被当成嫖客，半路哭笑不得表示我真的就是想问问哪家旅店便宜。阿康问姐来这里做什么？姐笑笑没说话，他不好意思说自己是偷跑出来，想打点工赚钱做手术然后继续上学。后来也无所谓了，他没说出口的计划终究落空。  
那天他们半路碰见个人，笑得热情灿烂，露着颗虎牙说，诶我家店便宜，你俩认识，那我给你打一折怎么样？  
姐有时候想，如果那时候他没找老咪问路，没聊那么几句，如果没碰见老郭，没有那打折的便宜占，如果没跟老郭走，是不是处境就会不一样。  
后来姐和阿康一起等客人，姐求他能不能偷偷放自己走，阿康没答应，姐还是偷跑了，跑不远就被抓住塞进后备箱里带回来。姐不是第一个想跑的，自然有的是法子收拾他。老郭解开绳子，姐的手腕已经磨得血肉模糊，他和姐讲道理，别跑了，你看，最后还是自己受罪，对不对。姐还敢耍心眼说，我不跑，你也别让他跟着我，影响我生意。  
鬼才信他和老咪在生意上能有竞争关系。  
再后来的故事就差不多，无非是跑，被逮回来，被折腾到受不了就松口说不跑了。然后呢，再跑，再被抓回来，再受罪，服软，如此往复。  
他坠入一层层更可怕的噩梦里，只要说我不跑再也不跑了，就允许他挣脱出来喘息。又或许，现实本身就是场噩梦，那么根本不存在图腾或者某个安全词，也不存在醒来的那天。

傍晚，姐终于有些饥饿感，老咪啥时候走的他不知道，桌上留了堆药留字条叫他按时吃。于是姐不得已出门觅食，在街角碰见个人。  
若是小警察在，定会觉得这个场景诡异惊悚，和姐打招呼地正是那天抄走了盗版碟的老警察，如果他看档案的时候再仔细点，就会发现当年把姐抓进来的就是老警察。  
哟，柳队，这是出来吃饭啊？老警察没有当值，面上也温和不少，解释说刚聚个餐，他下个月要调走了。姐眨巴眨巴，一下子没反应过来。  
诶对了，我是不是也该和你说句恭喜。老警察朝姐笑笑，忽然想起来什么，忙掐了手里的烟，诶呦不好意思，不好意思，我没注意。  
姐快被戒烟这茬烦死，脸上还是陪着笑，没事，我也憋得难受，凑您这闻闻味过瘾。  
手上没了烟，老警察下意识地捻捻手指问姐，有了孩子以后什么打算。姐垂了下眼睛，睫毛投下一小片阴影，就养呗。  
沉默片刻，老警察忽得颇有些感慨，这破地儿，没人愿意来，来的都想走，现在突然说要走，还真有点舍不得。姐偏偏头笑，柳队这是舍不得谁啊，他眼尾一挑，沉郁的温和被打破，重新鲜活生动起来。

姐从前不是这幅样子的。  
起初和所有外乡人差不多，遛着墙根低头走路，有点怯怯的迷茫。后来因为寻衅滋事进去，木着张脸，那点格格不入的书卷气还没完全被打掉，嘴角的血擦了还算干净俊秀。  
偏这地儿容不下这样的人。  
没过半年，老警察再看到这张脸的时候人们都叫他姐。那时候街上最高的楼也没十层，但是楼顶风不小，老警察喊，你赶紧下来，有什么事好好说。姐回头一脸哭笑不得，哥，我没要跳楼，就是看看风景。老警察一口气哽住还是没敢靠近，只说你先过来。姐不理他了，坐在边沿，晃晃两条竹竿似的细腿，脚下悬空。哪有什么风景，放眼望去都是差不多的破房子，他只是喜欢的是风把衣服吹鼓胀满的感觉，像是长了翅膀，往前一扑就能飞起来。  
当然他没扑，又不傻。好像是被警察拽下来的，少不了一通批评教育，有什么事走法律途径不要极端之类的。姐咬着嘴皮眨巴眼，一声不吭就是不屑和抗议，唇上的死皮被他自己撕豁，再用舌尖舔掉那点血腥味，晕开片殷红的水色。

他不是没有伸出手，可没人拉住他。  
姐最后一次逃跑时候把自己闹进了拘留所，老郭大概是想让他吃点苦头，没急着捞他。囚室挤了近十个人，新进去的免不了挨揍受欺负，半夜有人摸他，他不敢睡，抱膝蜷成团，睁着眼看天光一点点亮起来。唯一的窗户很小，正午才有阳光漏进来，那点暖意帮他撑过十五天。  
等真正回到太阳下的时候，他看见门口等他的老郭，竟然想逃回那个笼子。老郭挥挥手和姐身后的警察道谢，这次真是麻烦您了。姐不可置信的回过头看那个警察，对方错开了他的视线。他明明什么都说了，甚至愿意把最痛最耻辱的伤口扒开，鲜血淋漓地作证，换来的就是这样。  
那天在楼顶上，姐被拽回来的时候在笑，已经是风尘里淬炼出的漂亮，脏污从伤口和骨缝渗进去，淌出来是艳色，就只剩眼瞳仍是从前，郁郁沉沉的黑。  
他说，柳警官，我早就什么都告诉你了，你呢。  
没有人拉住他，久而久之，也就不再愿再伸手等待了。

老警察不接姐的茬，话锋一转，那孩子不错，聪明，就是有点拧。他也不管姐听懂没有，说完就走，听见姐叫他。  
姐喊了声哥就卡住了，这么些年也算是有些交情，姐下意识地舔嘴用牙尖拉扯那块干燥的死皮儿。到现在怎么还是这毛病。老警察觉得有点好笑，从口袋里摸出只唇膏递过去，别老咬，风呲了不疼啊，又补充，新的，没用过。姐攥着唇膏，回过神，老警察的背影已经消失在街角。  
天彻底黑下来，风里有点刺骨的凉。姐独自站了会儿，敢来搭讪的都被不客气的瞪回去，最后他贴着墙缓缓蹲下。  
有了孩子以后怎么打算，没打算啊，真好笑，因为没有以后，哪来的以后啊。姐用手压在自己隐隐作痛的小腹上，又忍不住想，陪陪我，求求你，多陪我一几天吧。

小警察原是来找人的，远远地瞧见姐蹲在那儿。他站的街边，那道路牙子好像变作了悬崖边沿，他被定住，怎么也没有迈开腿的勇气，最后看着姐自己站起来，慢慢走远了。


	3. Chapter 3

也许人的执念确实有力量，小家伙在姐身体里安营扎寨三个月，除了日日搅得他胃天翻地覆，再无其他。  
因为小家伙的存在，老郭很少来烦他，姐乐得清闲，心安理得接受老咪和雷的轮流投喂，吃吃睡睡，虽然实际上没吃进去多少，可能因为精神上放松，还是屯了点肉。天气好的时候，姐会出门晒太阳，树枝上已经没什么叶子，阳光带着微薄的暖意亮亮堂堂落下来，姐裹着宽松软和毛衣坐在光里，毛茸茸的领子堆到下巴尖，他猫似的眯缝眼睛好像嫌弃这天太亮。  
姐和小警察又碰上过几次，依旧是打个照面不说话，小警察皱着眉看姐目光复杂，原先的嫌恶之中混了点可怜，姐琢磨着自己在对方心里的形象，大概在原先不知廉耻毫无底线的变态上，还要加上个被不知道哪个男人搞大肚子的单身妈妈人设——小警察肯定早听说了，因为现在整条街都在传，怪物怀了没爹的小怪物，是过几个月还要继续出卖身体给小怪物赚奶粉钱，多可怜啊，可是可怜之人必有可恨之处。  
姐这么想着，那股子恶心劲儿窜上来，他手背压着嘴角，将干呕伪装成几声咳嗽。估计是崽子不满他这么想，那股子反胃压不下去，越来越厉害，一串咳嗽都快装不下去。  
诶，没事吧。路过的小警察递过张餐巾纸，怎么说也算是老弱病残孕之一，出于关怀人民群众的责任感又补了句，天冷就别在外面呆着。好意突如其来，姐没接，有点诧异的抬眼打量他一番，看得小警察耳根子泛红，把纸往姐怀里一扔，骂句不识好歹就走。纸巾被姐攥在手里，便利店五毛钱一包的那种纸，薄还不够柔软，弄得姐一整天指缝里都是那股廉价香精味。

等到小城落雪，姐的早孕反应变成单纯的困乏嗜睡，白天也不怎么出门了。  
那天半夜他从睡梦中惊醒，老郭一身酒气把他从被子里拎出来，姐一时分不清哪边才是噩梦，只能没命的扑腾，黑暗里巴掌拍在老郭脸上，脆响一声，卵用没有。开始供暖之后屋里就燥得不行，姐睡觉穿得薄，松松垮垮的软料子，贴肉舒服但是不禁扯，等姐好不容易伸长手臂按亮床头灯，上衣已经掀到胸前，内裤被扯下来，男人正抓着膝弯把他双腿打开。暖气再热也没被子里暖和，姐冷得哆嗦，整个人都打颤，咬着牙提醒老郭，别伤着孩子。  
半醉的人没松手，附身去嘬姐的乳尖。可能是因为多一套器官影响激素分泌，姐的胸乳比一般男子饱满柔软，敏感许多，怀孕之后更甚。没舔几下，姐就仰着脖子急促的喘了一声，胸前的人坏笑，使坏去揉姐另一边乳头，玩到姐受不住去推他的肩。下一秒，姐门户大开地被压在男人身下，热腾腾的性器隔着层布料在他腿间顶了顶。姐只能一边往后缩一边打商量，不行现在真的不行，医生之前说他这种情况一点险都不能冒，这要有个万一，你不要你儿子了？  
压着他的人手不安分地往下摸，姐下意识合拢双腿，老郭手太凉，夹住瞬间又被冰得弹开，那只冰凉的爪子一路又揉又掐到腿根，擦过会阴顺着臀缝往后探，指尖抵在那个更窄更紧的入口，手腕被姐一把压住了。不行不行，那个太疼了，只是回忆一下姐就要发抖。这也不行那也不行，老郭一眯眼，姐是真的害怕，他太知道这个人能干出什么事。于是只能主动搂上对方的脖子送上个黏糊糊湿哒哒的吻，可缓兵之计没用，老郭捉住姐的下巴，拇指碾过姐唇角那颗痣，强行抵进齿关，摸摸他的牙尖说，下边不行就用上边这张嘴吧。  
好像也只能这样。  
老郭坐在床沿，姐光着腿跪在地上给他口。这房间的地板有些年头，木板松动暴露出尖锐带着木茬倒刺的边，没一会儿硌得姐膝盖好痛。不只是膝盖，下颌，腰背，连小腹都紧绷绷的，他一手扒着男人的大腿，一手捂着肚子，跪也不是蹲也不是，怎么呆着都难受。姐不太喜欢做这个，大多数时候纯粹出于收钱办事的契约精神。眼下为了速战速决，姐只能主动吞得更深一点，他舌头上的技巧就那么回事，又偏喜欢观察对方的反应，抬眸湿漉漉地看人，秾红自眼尾一路烧穿唇颊。  
等到被顶住喉咙射在嘴里，那股恶心终于压不住。姐跑进卫生间，吐到胆汁都快出来，眼泪乱七八糟地往下淌。老郭慢腾腾溜达过来，正瞧见姐脱力坐在地上靠着墙喘。姐看清来者的瞬间往后缩了一下，完全是下意识的惊惧，无助又可怜，老郭接了杯水递到姐唇边让他漱口，又伸手把他耳际的长长了的碎发——他许久没理发刘海都要遮眼睛——理到耳后。这动作太亲昵，姐有点不适的躲闪，他没什么力气，在旁人看来只是慢慢撇开头。老郭站起来打湿毛巾，再蹲下来帮姐擦脸，最后把已经打蔫的人抱回床上，自己也跟着挤进被子里。  
被人从背后全进怀里，姐又戒备地缩起来，老郭摸摸他几乎看不出弧度的肚子说，分量见长啊，抱着还挺沉。这不废话嘛。姐翻了个身，眉头死死挤在一起说，你再不走天都要亮了。  
老郭从不在他这里过夜，他在这间房子里折腾他，偶尔也会有刚才那种情人般的温存，但是不会留下过夜。  
反正也要带你去医院，不来回跑了，老郭说着又捏他的脸，睡吧，不困啊。姐这才想起来，明天，不对，应该是今天该去医院检查了。诶，别那么上心啊，姐靠在老郭怀里迷迷糊糊打呵欠，再次表示我真不知道孩子是谁的。老郭同样无所谓，又亲了亲姐说，没事，账先记着，回头慢慢算嘛。

慢慢算。他俩一笔烂账早算不清了，姐在黑暗里睁开眼，指甲掐进肉里。

故事要从姐在这条街上落脚的第一周讲起，那时候他还叫他飞哥，不像现在一口一个老郭。  
他的秘密随着那包卫生巾从便利店塑料袋的破口滚落，好在老郭表现出的好奇大过嫌恶，他听完姐的故事，目瞪口呆之余拍拍他肩膀，欲言又止地问，那等你攒够了钱，你想好要……？姐抱着膝盖不吭声了，医生说做女孩儿可能轻松一点，可是生理性别是一回事，社会性别又是另一回事，性别不是名字，改了还能慢慢适应。老郭安慰他，没事没事，别想那么多，现代医学还在进步呢，退一万步说，咱们这眉清目秀的当了大姑娘也是美女对不对。  
那时候姐刚离家脸皮薄，抿起嘴，你少拿我逗闷子。真没开玩笑，老郭一本正经，你也就是个子比一般女的高了点，嗯，胸有点平，但这都不是问题，你看那t台上模特多少大高个飞机场的，而且咱们模样真不差，回头收拾收拾换身衣服，那回头率……停停停，什么乱七八糟的，姐又气又觉得那场面好笑，忍无可忍推老郭，别说了，我鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。行行，笑了就行，老郭一兜姐肩膀说，走着，哥请你吃饭。姐瞥他，请我？老郭一本正经，大老爷们哪能让姑娘家掏钱是不是，气得姐要踹他，老郭一边躲一边呲着虎牙乐到不行，诶诶诶，开个玩笑，怎么就急了。  
后来老郭好像就对他关照多一些，叫他小少女，倒不全因为身体构造，只是姐那时候太乖，在酒吧这种场合坐下来都是双腿并拢手放在膝盖上，他酒量一般，小口的抿着喝，用笑来掩饰自己的紧张。他认识的人不多，除了远处的阿康，他只和旁边的雷说得上话。  
雷长得憨厚可爱毫无威胁性，像只委委屈屈的大头猫。  
大头猫问姐，你来这种地方干啥啊？姐说本来是老郭叫他在门口等，但人没出现，他就只好自己进来，别人听他说找飞哥就一路领到这里。雷听了摇头，诚恳劝告，你少跟老郭玩，他可坏了。诶，你个大脑袋又说我坏话呢，老郭在姐另一边的位置坐下，问他怎么进来了，姐还没说话，旁边一帮起哄架秧子，哟哟哟飞哥这谁啊也不介绍一下。不该问的少他妈问，老郭一搭姐的肩又说，我们家小公主。结果当场挨了姐一肘子，老郭捂着肋条骨很委屈地陪笑，开个玩笑嘛。  
那阵子姐头发长，鸦羽似的发尾被别到耳后，细软的发梢又随着动作很快垂落，扫过好看的眉眼。那时他的眼睛里有种澄澈又明媚的异彩，好像夏日正午的太阳落在盛满水的玻璃缸时漫散在墙壁或天花板上的光，空明近似于虚假的干净，经过折射的阳光不烫人却仍具有能将靠近者低温灼伤的热度，连老郭也是借酒才敢亲他，亲之前还要低声商量，诶这么多人看着，给我个面子呗，一下就一下。  
那种感觉好像沉进海里，咕噜噜的水声涌进耳朵，所有的浪涌和喧嚣都被挤走，人失去双腿退化成拖着红纱似的大尾巴金鱼，在这份危险的安静里游荡亲吻。

姐的第一条裙子是老郭送的。  
街口开了家有漂亮的落地橱窗的服装店，姐路过时候多看了两眼。关于以后他想过很多，可是又不敢多想，太荒谬了。  
一个星期后那条长裙出现在他衣柜里，酒红色。姐拎着那条裙子，有点恼火的看在沙发上翘着脚的老郭，你什么意思。被质问的人也看他，问不喜欢啊？姐拧着眉头说，你恶作剧有个限度。老郭抱着手臂说，我觉得应该挺好看的，你要不试试。老郭有神奇的说服力，他一手搭在沙发背上，略微歪头，勾勾嘴角，朝你一扬下巴，你就觉得好像应该也许有些道理。老郭把姐推进卧室，连哄带骗的，你自己试，没人知道。  
过了一会儿，姐开了个门缝，也不出来，喊老郭进来一下。这剧情发展有点快，老郭面不改色，进屋后像模像样鼓掌赞叹，好看好看，你看我就说吧。  
确实好看。姐胯窄腰细，即使臀肉撑得不够饱满，瘦窄的腰却能靠对比显出曲线；他个子高腿长，比例好，长裙下还露出一截细瘦修长的小腿，赤着脚站在地上，每走一步都在艳红的裙摆里若隐若现，踝骨拉出好看的线条。  
能不能帮我拉一下。姐说着背过身，红裙背后的拉链半开着，全无防备地暴露出大片脊背。  
老郭微微眯眼，在心里骂了句艹。他走到姐背后，捏住小小的金属拉锁，很慢的向上用力。赤红色的拉锁像只小瓢虫，沿着姐的脊骨攀爬，最后停在肩胛中央。暖热的呼吸落在后颈，姐听见背后的人轻轻地笑了一下，正要回头的时候被一把推倒在床上。  
男人从背后覆上来压住他的四肢，力气很大，姐像一尾鱼被抛上岸重重摔落。有只手掐住他的后颈，毫不留情地用叫人骨头挫痛的力气将他死死按在被褥间，深红的裙摆被掀起落在肩背，布料发出不堪重负的撕裂声，大半身体赤裸，腿间涌进湿凉的空气。姐知道要发生什么，可男人从背后捅进来的时候他仍失声尖叫，只有一声，短促地痛呼，从嗓子里挤出来，又潮又哑，瞬息湮灭在同样潮湿的房间内。  
背后的人揉着他的臀肉，倒吸一口气，用力往里顶，那句艹终于骂出了声。处子的甬道太窄太热，细软的肉簇拥上来，不知道是要将闯入者赶出去还是挽留。姐往前爬，床单是唯一的着力点，他好像从没用过这么大的力气抓握，手背突起淡青色的筋脉。可是那只攥握他颈项的手落下来，断绝最后的逃逸路线。  
关于后来发生什么，记忆是破碎，模糊的，拒绝回忆创伤是大脑对于自身的某种保护。唯一清晰的是，疼，所有感官都消退，如潮水抛下滩涂，只留下疼。  
姐不知道自己最后是晕过去还是睡过去，醒过来的时候，外面天已经黑了。他慢慢撑起身子，还穿着那条裙子，湿淋淋的猩红的液体顺着腿根淌下来，滴在同样颜色的裙摆上。  
老郭听见了屋内的动静，走进来把因愤怒和疼痛发抖的姐抱在怀里，他亲吻怀里人瘦削的肩膀和颈项，我弄疼你了，是不是，亲吻变成凶狠的噬咬，牙尖抵着喉咙，对不起，他毫无诚意地道歉，再次把人压在身下，我就是太喜欢你了。姐低低地笑了一下，赌咒般地回应，我恨你。后来他被操到失禁哭得乌七八糟，还在呜呜咽咽地骂，他也不太会骂人，老郭听着直乐，感觉姐骂人更像情趣，于是把人折腾到没劲儿出声。  
老郭亲自把姐送到第一个客人手里，那人是个年轻富二代来尝鲜的，老郭叫他张公子。老郭知道姐不会听话，提前喂了点药，没力气但不会失去意识那种，毕竟彻底晕过去就不好玩了，走之前还嘱咐，人您就别想带走了，猫爪子没剪容易伤着人，就这屋凑合一下。富二代长得一表人才，在床上颇有点绅士风度，十分体贴，没有粗暴地弄疼姐，中途还时不时安抚地亲他湿漉漉的眼角，唯一的恶作剧就是一边操一边问，我该叫你姐姐还是哥哥啊。吵死了。  
后来姐发现，像张公子这样的客人真的不多见。他碰上过喜欢咬人掐人的，这倒也还好，还有急不可耐直接把他按在台球桌上操的，结束之后胯骨都被磨破层皮儿，穿脱裤子都会疼。不过再变态也比不过老郭，所有账姐都大笔一挥，都记在老郭头上。  
漂亮的拖着大尾巴的金鱼是无法在海水里生活的，善意和喜欢都是愚蠢的浮梦，他当年怎么就信了皮条客的鬼话。老郭撇嘴纠正他，nonono我们是现代成熟的产业链，你这样称呼我太以偏概全了。  
姐当然跑过很多次，可这条街上到处是老郭的眼线，他跑不远，回来之后只会更惨。他求助过不少人，可是没用，连警察都没用。那次之后，姐不想接客躲在大脑袋的音像店，大脑袋对他不错但从不帮他逃跑，你也不是第一个想跑的。姐已经学会抽烟了，随口问那有人成功过吗？大脑袋摇摇头苦笑，在这条街上结局好点是攒点钱或者人脉，再或者运气好傍上个金主，直不楞登跑的也有，最后就是彻底消失了。姐嘬了口烟，不说话。大脑袋给姐脖子还有手腕上的伤上药，特别轻，像碰瓷娃娃，别跑了，也别硬抗，你就绕着那个变态走，他来找你就别理他，等新鲜劲儿过了，说不定你就能走了。  
谁不知道那个说不定还有多远呢。姐觉得老郭不算喜欢自己，可能还是喜欢女人。他操他的阴道，也会走后门，但是一定会射在阴道里，在高潮时喜欢咬着姐的耳廓问，你想不想要个宝宝。可以说是不可能的，可世事难料，也不知道该说他运气好还是差。

那天约好的女医生是熟人，车停下的时候已经在侧门等姐。老郭每次拉着姐过街都像牵小朋友，现在他把小朋友交给医生，自己揣着兜，抬抬下巴，去吧，我在外边等你。  
检查了一通，女医生还在苦口婆心地劝姐放弃，危险性太高，他生来残疾的器官撑不到孩子长大，其实早应该放弃，现在打要受罪的。姐好像听不懂那话，摸摸自己的肚子问，再过一阵是不是就会动了。你到底在想什么啊，女医生气死了，摆摆手，好了好了你别担心我去和老郭说，姐抿嘴笑了笑，没说话。  
从医院出来，老郭正在车边和觉聊天，觉就是之前那片的导演。  
姐一只觉得觉和其他人不太一样。  
他们第一次见面还在谈合作，就老郭他妈离谱管找人拍黄片叫合作。反正姐是插不上话，倚在窗边望着外面抽烟。那边聊得差不多，觉忽然走到姐旁边问，我能给你拍几张照片吗？姐掐了烟，舔舔唇笑，导儿，过两天你有的是时间拍我啊。觉摇摇头说，我是说现在，你就还这么站着，当我不存在就行。觉拍完把照片给姐看，姐看见交错光影落在自己脸上，也不知道自己在看什么，眼神空荡荡的。  
后来觉拿手机拍姐也不提前打招呼，说是为了抓住自然状态，拍完了给姐看，不满意就删掉。姐想，觉大概是把他当做一件艺术品，无关性别，欲望，身份，价格。  
女医生把老郭叫走，姐就和觉聊上两句。觉问他感觉怎么样，姐说其实还好，不过太危险了，可能要打掉。觉愣住，抓抓头有点尴尬地解释，本来给姐准备了份礼物，但现在这样不知道该不该送了。姐说，没事，你别是找理由框我就行。觉就从包里掏出本书，是本摄影集，翻开都是小孩子，从皱皱巴巴的婴儿开始，记录孩子一点点长大。姐没说话，觉就更尴尬了，抱歉，哪壶不开提哪壶。姐还是伸手接过来，弯弯眼睛说，没事，这个礼物挺好的，谢谢导儿。

下雪了，姐感到有一点寒意化在自己鼻尖，他抽抽鼻子，突然特别想抽支烟。


End file.
